Dangan Ronpa Genesis: Despair as wide as the sea!
by xKaguna
Summary: Despite the 78th class has gone through whatever despair threw at them and lived, there is another class that was suffering before them. Actually, there were numbers and numbers of classes that were tormented by this trial. Here's the story of one brave group of students going through their trials... a month before Naegi's problems started. (News: 3rd Floor completed! Need time!)
1. Notes before I start

**Yo. Kaguna here. Ever since the Elesis release, my fanfiction about Elesis just went burning, since I just gave up making up something that probably wasn't true anymore.**

**However, Dangan Ronpa has always been one of my favorite games. So I decided to make one fanfiction after reading "Dangan Ronpa If".**

* * *

**Let's Begin with the rules:**

20 students, with few extras. Yes, Junko needs to be here. It ain't Dangan Ronpa without our favorite crazy.

I planned this out. Sorry for breaking the tradition of 16 students. However, I have an explanation for this.

Pre-Dangan Ronpa If. Yes, this is a fanfic of a non-canon fanfic-ish project.  
Will cover what leads to Dangan Ronpa 1 and Dangan Ronpa If. (Probably 3-4 weeks before Mutual Killing started.)  
Will be on a **Cruise Ship**, and a weird one at that.  
**I'll be throwing fast balls left and right... hehehe...**  
(Going to show 2 Extra's and 3 bad ends [That's a hint]).  
Our game's name this time? **Mutual Killing "Short Excursion Trip"! Sounds fun, Right?! The ship can visit different islands. 4 in total.**

**I explained how the Fanfiction is going to work. And this is a very ambitious fanfiction I am planning on.**

**Also, please note that I will be very slow, since I have gaming, college, etc. Please be patient... Q AQ**

**Any final note: There isn't any "canon" shipping with real-game characters. I take no credit for Dangan Ronpa nor do I take credit for Monokuma, nor do I take credit for any other characters. Please, do not go crazy on me saying "This isn't canon!" Because it isn't... Sorry Q nQ.**

Except Monokuma is **stranger** then he usually is...

* * *

Main Character: Hotaru Yoshida (Japanese. Age: 19)

Orange Hair, Orange T-skirt with flowers on them, Hope Academy Jacket/shirt on. Moderate bust.  
No memory at all about herself. Usual "Hope Academy" protagonist.  
Is usually open minded and free-going. Wears a black hoodie with the an white cat ears hood.  
Dresses normally. However, she remembers **"Super Duper High School Student"** out of anything.  
She's confused and shocked to find herself in the boat. And is shocked to see through the map that was next to her that she was literally a half ocean away from Hope Academy. She can panic very easily and is known to be quite ditzy. She trips a lot, but that's usually it.

Assistant: Daniel "Alexander" Blackwood (American. Age: 21)

No memory also. However, called **"Super Duper High School Tactician".** Quite tall.  
Charismatic and Cunning. His catchphrase becomes, "Don't believe in hope or despair! We have to believe in ourselves!"  
Though, he doesn't know why that catchphrase keeps coming up in his mind.  
Was praised for taking command when his father, who was a military colonel choked at an ambush.  
After that, he was scouted by military officers and even special forces officers for his cunning.  
He wears a Sports Jacket and a collared shirt. He usually keeps his Sports Jacket hanging behind his back with one hand.

Assistant 2: Yumiko Shimizu (Japanese. Age: 16)

Girl with some memory, **"Super Duper High School Archer"**  
Won multiple Archery contests alongside Japan and Europe.  
Was being scouted for Gold Medal. Knows how to do household chores.  
Wears a Kimono, a red one and white one usually. Long Black hair. Known to be clueless about the outside world.  
Yet, still stubborn when it comes to some times, such as thinking she's right.

Assistant 3: Kim Dong Hwan (Korean. Age: 18)

Guy with... Questionable things, **"Super Duper High School NEET".**  
Always carries his laptop with him in a waterproof case. Always on the net, zones out half the time.  
Tends to be silent to himself, just reading what's on the internet. Until he realizes how strong the firewall is.  
Tends to also be extremely competitive when it comes to seeking knowledge. Tends to hold on to it "Just for safe measure"  
Wears glasses, a black jacket (North Face jacket) with blue jeans. Short brown hair.

Student 1: Alan Moskal Bernard (French. Age: 17)

**"Super Duper High School Fencer"**  
Shown as a playboy/skirt chaser. Tends to be etiquette and know table manners.  
Has blond hair, and usually wears a cape to show his pride over his fencing team.  
Extremely protective and vindictive. However, his reasoning is sharp as his point.  
Has a feathered hat, a luxurious vest. Doblets/etc. Like a Musketeer.

Student 2: Shi Ling "实灵"(Chinese. Age: 18)

**"Super Duper High School ER Doctor"**  
Learned from his mother at a young age, said to have done a heart transplant when he was 15 with a dying man in middle of a Hospital lobby.  
Known for his vast knowledge, yet seems to know a little too much about bodies in general...  
Is cute, he's short, he has short hair and acts like a chipmunk/child most of the time. However, most of his words are usually the most mature out of the group.  
Wears his ER uniform most of the time, including his cough mask, despite the protests of the other students.  
Also wears his surgical equipment on his belt at all times.  
Can be fidgety sometimes. Sometimes spazzes out when someone surprises him. Yet he's very calm most of the time.

Student 3: Alexei Schultz (German. Age: 24)

**"Super Duper High School Secretary"**  
Girl with long red hair and no glasses. Older then most of the students here.  
Usually seen with a paper and pencil. Can write in multiple handwritings.  
Doesn't remember who she worked for, though.  
Is seen usually organizing and pushing people around.

Student 4: Tyler "Bull" Moore (African-American. Age: 18)

**"Super Duper High School Quarterback"**  
American Football star that gained fame after he led his team to the finals.  
Has been said a friend of his is THE amazing couch that lead a juvenile team to big time.  
Quite reserved, African American, shaved his hair and is tall/muscular, walks with a vest on with normal white T-shirt.

Student 5: Charlie H. DuMoore (American. Age: 15)

**"Super Duper High School Pilot"**: Is said to have built a glider and survive crashing 3 times.  
Wears a Bomber jacket and is to have been said from a line of famous aviation pilot daredevils.  
Cocky and mostly full of himself, yet also very open-minded. Has an insane imagination.  
Red haired, wears a scarf and a helmet with goggles.

Student 6: Daichi "Kiritsugu" Girisuma. (Age: 34)

**"Super Duper High School Lawyer"** Extremely more aged then the rest.  
Law student who broke the Bar exams with perfect scores when he was 12 years old.  
Known for dressing in a suit most of the time. Known to be one helluva killjoy detective also.  
Doesn't remember his name, though. Short black hair.  
He remembers his years as a lawyer, yet can't remember what he's done.  
He's incredibly mature, yet doesn't like taking responsibility for things. Yet people respect him as an older brother.

Student 7: Monica Talbert (Korean/American. Age: 17)

**"Super Duper High School Engineer"**  
If it comes to solving building problems or making plans for something, this person is the person to talk to.  
Usually keeps to herself, tends to be drawing most of the time in her sketchbook.  
She obsesses over even the tiniest things. She's a perfectionist/Neat Freak.  
Built an whole neighborhood that sold like wildfire when she was only 15.  
She dresses in a skirt and Hope Academy shirt.

Student 8: Azami Matsumoto (Japanese. Age 18).

**"Super Duper High School Soldier"**  
Served in many wars, she tends to be very stoic about things.  
However, inside of her rests a willful person that is willing to do anything for the group.  
Moderate build/bust, She has a black leather jacket on with long leather pants. She exposes her belly also.  
Scar on right hand.

Student 9: Steven "Seagull" Lee (American. Age: 20)

**"Super Duper High School Black Belt"**  
Is Aesthetic, tends to not even bother coming to the "trials". Been held back 2 years in school.  
However, was known as the "Prodigy" inside his dojo. While destroying other Dojo prodigies.  
Wears a Tae Kwon Do Ki most of the time.

Student 10: John (Can't remember his first name) "Ranka" Ishii (Japanese/American? Age 18)

**"Super Duper High School ?"** Borrows a uniform from "Monokuma".  
An Amnesic student who arrives at the place. Is very calm and confused most of the time.  
Only thing that he has with him is a strange blue beret and a eagle Anchor keychain.  
Speaks in an Bostonian Accent most of the time. Is known to be lazy.  
Believes he is the "Super Duper High School Luckster"

Student 11: Joshua Nakamura (Japanese. Age 16)

So-called **"Ultimate Jack of all Trades"**  
An normal guy with a cap on at all times. He keeps wearing that green jacket, though...  
He tends to be lean-back when it comes to saying stuff. However, he is really full of himself, always thinking he's right.  
He has many skills that tends that would even surprise the Soldier...

Student 12: Yang Lee (Korean, Age: 14)

**"Super Duper High School Pianoist"**  
Known for her skills with the piano. She was a prodigy the moment she played the Moonlit Sonata when she was 7 years old.  
She won already enough recognition to be inside almost every classical boy's hearts.  
However, she is known to be quite shy. Has long black hair and usually wears a white dress with high heels.

Student 13: Juliana Klein (German. Age: 15)

**"Super Duper High School Smith"**  
Is known to have been famous inside the world as the"son"of the family of legendary smiths.  
Was known for creating his "masterpiece" a long time ago.  
Has a ponytail, wears an Varsity Jacket that says "Hope Academy".  
Is known to be berating sometimes and tends to be insightful. Tends to have a great sense of direction and luck too.

Student 14: Katashi Tanaka (Japanese. Age: 14)

**"Super Duper High School Tutor"**  
He is dressed in a Duffle Coat, has a monocle and wears a fur hat.  
He is known to have taught multiple students towards Ivy Leagues.  
Is extremely knowledgeable, yet also is "What'll it cost me" type. Very cold when it comes to things.  
Doesn't see the game as a game, but as "Suicide of the idiots".

Student 15: Karin Suzuki (Japanese. Age: 16)

**"Super Duper High School Medium"**  
Girl, aged 17-19ish. Always in a green Shrine Maiden robe with a Magatama Necklace.  
Black hair, has a long ponytail. Scared of the dark. Shrieking Violet. Has a sister-obsession.

Student 16: "?" (Japanese. Age 16)

**"?"** She just stays quiet all day. People wonder what she's doing...


	2. Prologue Part 1: A Beary Clear Beginning

"Huh... Where am I?..."

Is that... The sea I'm hearing?

The waves are crashing up and down onto something... I wonder what this is...

I got up, until I realized something...

"High Heels...?"

I never wore High Heels. No matter whatever the circumstances, I hated them. I don't know how people can bear wearing them. But then again, it isn't the face that I'm wearing High Heels that's the problem...

"... This hood... I never remember wearing this... "

"Cat ears on the hood?... And when did I start wearing a skirt?..."

Nor was the fact I was wearing clothes that I never wore before was the problem...

"Orange?..."

Nor was the fact I don't remember cutting and dying my hair the problem... I used to have long white hair...

However... The main problem got into my head after a few minutes...

It's the fact that when I got up, I woke up to see that I'm in middle of a ocean on a ship. I don't remember why I am on this ship in the first place...

* * *

**"Whaa... EHHHHHHHHHH?!"**

I heard someone next to me. I came over there to see that a person dressed in a bomber jacket start shouting. He saw me and ran towards me with a panicked look.

When he started getting closer to me, his face suddenly looked calmer then before.

"Hey, Kitten, did I die and go to heaven?"

I was a little shocked from his remark.

"Uhh... Do you know where we even are? How could you even be saying that in a time like thi-"

This guy wasn't ordinary from what I saw. The guy had an leather helmet with goggles on top of them. He also had a red scarf. He looked almost like someone from a World War one movie... What was the word?... Pivet... Pilet... Oh!

Before he said something, I quickly added, "Are.. are you a pilot?"

The guy, who had red hair coming out from every side of his helmet, replied,

"How'd you guess? Was it the goggles? You know these are the same goggles I used to go fly through the pacific ocean!"

... "What did you say?..."

I stared at him with disbelief. There had to be no way. He was already underaged to be a pilot in the first place, but flying over an entire ocean? This kid had to be lying!

He replied, "Yeah, crazy, huh? That was my ticket to Hope Academy in the first place!"

Hope Academy...?

Hope Academy... Hope Academy-Hope Academy-Hope-Hope-Hop...

* * *

Hope's Academy. It was THE Academy for people that were unique...

And for some reason, I remember standing in the gates...

Was I accepted there once? Why was I there? If I was... For what?

There had to be some sort of "Super Duper High School..."

Wait... What did I just say?

"Super Duper?"... That sounds so cheesy it's not even funny.

However... Super Duper... Super Duper?

* * *

"Super... Duper...?"

The words slipped out of my mouth without me even willing to say it.

My newfound pilot friend shouted "Oh, I forgot! I'm Super Duper High School Pilot Charlie H. DuMoore!"

"It's... Nice to meet you Charlie... Is there anyone else on this ship?"

The pilot shouted "Yes!... I do! Want me to... Escort you there, miss?" As he extended his arm.

Another voice, deeper then the pilot's voice shouted, "DuMoore! What's taking so long!" As another figure approached us...

It was another student, he was dressed in an apron. He looked like a mess, with burn scars around him.

"Who are you? You look unique just like everyone of us."

Everyone of us? I'm just confused at this point.

"Uhm... Everyone? Could you elaborate? I thought for a second I was the last person on this boat with this bumbling..."

Dumoore replied: "Bumbling idiot, eh? I see how it is... I see." and winked at me. Idiot...

The smith said to me "There's everybody waiting in the main lobby. Let's go there and look!"

When DuMoore and the Smith exited the side balcony, I decided to do some investigating...

Choices: (To be updated!)

**How it's going to work: I'll provide whited text in the next page relating with "investigation"**

**I will show all options in one screen that you can do, and provide an Map during the lobby scene.**

**It'll be done by 2 weeks. Please wait. Fanfiction projects like this one take a very long time...**


End file.
